o tigre e o amor
by K. Zambanini
Summary: Torako está saindo com a Ushio mas as coisas mudam sem que ela se de conta. Yuri: UshioxTorakoxTouma. Primeira fic em portugues :D
1. Ushio

**Disclaimer:** blábláblá é claro que hyakko não me pertence.  
Fanfic yuri: UshioxTorakoxTouma.  
Provavelmente terá 3 capítulos.

* * *

Dês de quando eu me interesso por garotas? Talvez dês do dia em que a Suzume roubou o meu primeiro beijo, talvez eu nunca tenha visto o que nos diferencia dos garotos.

Eu só sei que quando me dei conta eu estava saindo com a Ushio. Eu que tomei a iniciativa, roubei um beijo dela no karaokê enquanto as luzes mudavam de cor e as legendas da música que ela cantava passavam na TV. O resto foi automático.

Quem diria que de todas elas eu estaria com a Ushio. Sempre imaginei que acabaria com alguém como a Nene, ela seria bem direta, com a Suzu que está sempre comigo ou a Tatsuki que finge não querer estar comigo. Ou quem sabe com a Touma? É sempre tão divertido ver a expressão irritada dela.

* * *

Minha primeira fanfic yuri, espero que eu chegue até o fim, apesar de eu não ter gostado muito de Hyakko eu adorei os personagens.  
Pretendo fazer também uma fic que entre o irmão da Torako :D  
Ele, a Torako e a Ushio são meus personagens favoritos.


	2. Touma

- Vamos para casa Torako.

- Eh?! Vai me acompanhar de novo? Sem karaokê e lojas de conveniência? Cadê seu lado delinqüente Ushi?!

- Quem disse que eu sou delinqüente? – ela fez uma cara de irritada. Ela sempre faz essa cara, mesmo quando não se irrita realmente. – De qualquer jeito, vamos parar para ver revistas no caminho.

- Eu sei que é difícil sair dessa vida Ushi! Mas eu confio em você! Você deveria buscar um psicólogo, eles podem ajudar delinqüentes como você! – Ela me deu um chute na perna, eu resmunguei e peguei a mão dela. Ela escondeu um sorriso.

Na banca ficamos folheando alguns mangás e vimos revistas de jogos. Como sempre, não compramos nada, então ela me levou até em casa.

Voltar para casa é sempre difícil para mim, sair de lá sempre tão fácil. Antes mesmo que eu percebesse já era uma rotina fugir de casa com a Suzu. Fui dormir na casa dela e quando cheguei na escola fui direto para cobertura. Sentir o vento, sempre me ajuda a parar de pensar.

- Torako, você não pode ficar matando aula – uma voz fria disse atraz de mim. Pensando bem eu mesma tinha decidido que não iria matar mais aula quando entrei para o colegial.

- O que é isso Touma? Está preocupada comigo? Ein ein?

- Claro que não. Só não quero que fiquei me perguntando sobre a matéria depois. – Ela se sentou do meu lado, era uma cena rara.

- E você? Não está matando aula ficando aqui? – comigo. Era o que eu ia falar, mas ela acabaria indo embora.

- Só vim ver se estava bem. Sabe, família a gente não escolhe. – Ela se levantou e eu a segui, voltamos para a sala juntas.

* * *

Eu já terminei de escrever a história na verdade, o próximo capítulo será o ultimo;  
Gosto de escrever essa fic por ser tão centrada na Torako. Acho que ela fica bem fofa com a Ushi-chan também;


	3. Torako

Tão de repente como começou, acabou. A Ushio me disse que éramos muito mais amigas do que namoradas, que não daria certo.  
Meus pés me levaram automaticamente pelas escadas até chegar no terraço, não sei se estava triste, estava confusa, nunca soube se gostava dela realmente, era tão indefinido.  
- Eu já te falei sobre matar aula.  
- A aula ainda nem começou – tentei manter minha voz normal e não me virei para olhá-la.  
- Eu vi a Ushio-san chegar sozinha, achei que estivesse aqui... – Touma se sentou comigo no banco, eu senti nossos braços se tocarem, ela olhava para o outro lado – admita que ia matar aula.

- Preocupada com eu te incomodar de novo? Crueeel Touma! – voltei a dar risada esperando que ela se irritasse.

- Na verdade, dessa vez eu estava preocupada com você. Um pouco.  
Olhei-a surpresa, mas ela ainda estava de costas, queria saber qual foi a expressão dela quando disse aquilo. Ela tirou os óculos para limpar.  
- OK, não vou matar aula. Mas tinha uma coisa que eu queria experimentar antes de voltar para a classe – ela me olhou com uma cara desconfiada. Ela ficava realmente bonita sem os óculos, então só segurei o braço dela e a beijei.

Dessa vez não foi automático, foi muito bem planejado, eu fiquei nervosa mais sabia que era isso que eu queria. Talvez eu soubesse dês da primeira vez que vi seu rosto calmo se tornar irritado por minha culpa.

Coloquei seus óculos no lugar, peguei sua mão e fomos para a sala, como sempre íamos, todas as vezes em que eu ia para o terraço e esperava vê-la lá.


End file.
